March to War
by Sakura Hanamoto
Summary: Sequel to TLotDG. Sakura returns to Clow to stop a new evil, but this time, its an all out war! SxS fluff! YOu have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Anew

March To War

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Anew

Sakura Hanamoto

**You asked for it! You wanted a sequel so here it is! Please read and review! I hop you like it. Flames accepted.**

Sakura stood on the roof of Seijyo High School, a large wooden box in her arms. She placed it on the concrete and looked at her friend Meilin who was watching her anxiously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Meilin asked her.

"I'm sure; it's my duty as the Voice to come when called." Sakura replied. Sakura opened the box and pulled out a belt, holding a katana and a dagger. Sakura buckled it around her waist, and adjusted it since her skirt did not have belt loops. She then pulled out a quiver of arrows and an unstrung bow and strapped it to her back.

"What should I tell you family?" Meilin asked.

"Tell them, I love them very much. I won't be coming back to Tomoeda, so I'll miss you all. And, I wish you and Touya the best of luck." Sakura said. She removed a color contact from her left eye, revealing a pure silver iris. Sakura drew her katana and allowed the pink ribbons to encircle her arm. Sakura held it with both hands and looked at her reflection in the blade. Slowly, but with confidence she stroked the sharp edge and sliced her thumb slightly. Sakura then spread the blood from her thumb across the blade.

"I beckon to thee, five gods of Clow," She began. Turning a full three hundred sixty degrees she turned the blade tip to face the ground. Sakura drove the blade into the concrete. "Nerissa, Ignatius, Volante, Demetrius, and the Silver One. Take me from this world, deliver me to my home!" As she spoke, Sakura removed the dragon pendant from her neck and the charm bracelet from her right wrist and tossed them into the air. "Yue and Cerberus, guardians of the Silver One! I beseech thee! Release!" In a blinding silver flash Sakura disappeared from Tomoeda leaving Meilin and her family behind.

Sakura plummeted to the forest canopy as she raced the rain to the ground. Sakura waited until the last second to shapechange and she landed in a tree with ease as an eagle. Sakura returned to human form and held onto the tree limb tightly. Slowly and carefully, she descended the tree to the forest floor. She looked around and took in her familiar surroundings.

"The Mysterious Forest, this brings back memories." She muttered. Sakura began to move through the forest quickly. As she moved she passed the stronghold of the elves. But she wasn't quite invisible. Two sentries on the wall of the elves' home saw her from the corner of their eyes.

"Did you see that?" One asked.

"Yeah, send him out."

"Okay." The gate opened and a large brown wolf bounded out of the stronghold to find Sakura.

Sakura sensed someone following her. She shapechanged to a wolf form and turned to face her follower. She was surprised to see another wolf growling at her. She saw that it was a male wolf. She growled back in challenge. The male wolf leapt at her, going for her throat but Sakura beat him back. Sakura and the other wolf fought it out until the male got her on her back and pinned her down. Sakura looked at her attacker and saw something familiar. Amber eyes.

"Syaoran?" She whispered as she returned to human form. She watched at from the paws and legs the wolf transformed into a young man her age with thick brown hair and bright amber eyes.

"S-Sakura!" He stared at her. Neither of them could think of anything to say. Syaoran removed his hands form her shoulder to reduce his weight from her body. He then realized that they were in a rather compromising position. He flushed pink but was too surprised to move. Sakura just looked at him, taking in as much of him as she could. This man that she'd been in love with for five years was now before her. It dawned on her that Syaoran wasn't wearing a shirt and it made her blush a bit. Syaoran brushed some of her auburn hair from her face. "I missed you Sakura." He whispered.

"I missed you too Syaoran." She said in return. Hesitantly she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek as if insuring that she wasn't dreaming. Slowly she pulled him a little closer and kissed him. Syaoran pulled her closer running his finger through her wet hair. As they continued to kiss a loud crashing could be heard from a part of the forest.

"Li-kun! Where'd you go?" Sakura and Syaoran broke apart and waited as a woman with a small child in her arms approached them. The young woman glared at Syaoran, then directed her attention to Sakura. "Sakura-chan?" Sakura stared at her, not recognizing the woman. Finally she realized who it was.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried happily. Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura to her feet. He wrapped one arm around her.

"We missed you Sakura-chan, how's Meilin-chan? And your brother?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

"Everyone's fine." Sakura answered, as she leaned against Syaoran. "Who's this?" Sakura asked pointing to the girl that Tomoyo was holding.

"This is my daughter Daidouji Hotaru." She said.

"Daughter?" Tomoyo nodded and turned around.

"Come with me, Li-kun and I have to explain a lot. A lot happened after you went home, so it'll take a while." Tomoyo said.

"Welcome to Hexwood, home to the elves, and Li-kun and myself." Tomoyo said. They made their way to a home where Syaoran and Tomoyo lived. Tomoyo put Hotaru down and gestured for Sakura to sit. Sakura did so, and Syaoran sat beside her. Tomoyo paced back and forth trying to find a place to begin.

"Okay, so after you left, Eriol showed up and took us home. He healed Li-kun's wounds and everthing was fine." Tomoyo began.

"Until the night of the eclipse." Syaoran added. Tomoyo nodded.

"A month after you left there was an eclipse, and Eriol changed. He became obsessed with power. He began to tap into forbidden arts. Necromancy among others. Then after that he began to threaten me." Tomoyo paused. "He, he raped me! When he did, he took all of my power. That same night Li-kun got us out of there. Nine months later Hotaru was born." She said.

"I'll take it from here Tomoyo." Syaoran said. "Then, we found out what happened to Eriol, he'd become to lustful for power that he raised a fortress at the border of this country and crowned himself king! He rules through fear, his secret police are everywhere. This is the only haven left in Clow." He said.

"That's why I'm here." Sakura said.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"The gods brought me back here, to stop Eriol, before he takes over completely! Before her replaces the Dragons with himself! I have to stop him!" Sakura said.

"Then I'll go with you Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Me too!" Tomoyo announced.

"But Tomoyo-chan,"

"I forgot to mention! I'm a bard!"

"What's a bard?" Sakura asked.

"A bard is someone who sings for money, but can also cast spells through song. Tomoyo may have lost her normal magic, but she can still sing." Syaoran explained.

"What about Hotaru?"

"Hotaru is four years old, and blessed by Ignatius. Her fire power will soon be strong enough to rival the god himself." Tomoyo told her. Sakura nodded.

"So its decided, we go to stop Eriol! When do you want to head out?"

"In a week, it'll give us time to get you proper clothes, and time to prepare." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2: Heading Out

March to War

Chapter 2: Heading Out

Sakura Hanamoto

**Come on people! You said you wanted a sequel; I gave it to you, where the heck are you? Anyway, thanks to Eternal-Longing, dbzqtfan2004, Hikari2, and ButtonPinCollector for their reviews.**

Tomoyo dragged Sakura along as she took the girl shopping for proper clothing. "Come on Sakura-chan, we need to find you some good sturdy clothes." Tomoyo said as Sakura struggled to keep up.

"I thought you were just gonna make it yourself?" Sakura asked her.

"I don't have the money to buy materials." Tomoyo told her. "Come on, there's this really cute shop you have to see." Tomoyo pulled her along until they came to it. Tomoyo yanked her inside before Sakura could protest.

"Ah, Tomoyo-san good to see you today." A tall female elf said.

"Good to see you too Nakuru-san." Tomoyo replied respectfully.

"What brings you to my humble shop on such a fine day?" Nakuru asked.

"My friend here needs some clothing to go with this world." Nakuru regarded Sakura carefully, until she spotted Sakura's silver eye.

"Of course, what would you like?"

"Well, we need some shirts and a good sturdy skirt." Tomoyo said.

"I think I have just the thing for your friend then." Nakuru headed to the back of the shop and returned with some clothing. "Made from the toughest and finest Elvin cloth, you'll love it." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Nakuru-san. Come on Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo paid for the clothes and they ran from sop to shop making purchases.

"Are you sure its okay to buy so much?" Sakura asked worried.

"Sure, Li-kun and I are guests of the King and Queen; they don't care as long as we don't make anyone mad." Tomoyo told her with a smile. Sakura raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"All right, but I'm hungry." Sakura said.

"Oh, this place over here has the best food ever." Tomoyo said dragging Sakura over to a restaurant. They entered and a waiter approached them.

"Welcome, and what you two lovely ladies like?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, Tsukishiro-san, how are you?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked up.

"Yu-Yukito-san!" She cried. Yukito looked at her.

"Sakura-sama?" Sakura blushed and nodded at his formal words. "Oh my, this is a wonderful surprise to see you again." He said.

"It's nice to see you too Yukito-san, how is Yue-san, and what happened to Kero-chan?" Sakura asked him.

"The other me is doing well, and Kero-chan, is, well." He reached into the pocket of his smock and produced a yellow fur ball.

"Hey, what are you doing?" It asked.

"Kero-chan, be more respectful." Yukito told him showing Sakura.

"Sakura! Hey, you're back!" He hugged Sakura.

"Well, I must be getting back to work, how about the House Special?" Yukito suggested.

"Sounds good." Tomoyo said. Yukito nodded and walked off. Sakura and Tomoyo got more caught up on what happened during their time apart.

"So, are Touya-san and Meilin-chan married yet?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, not yet, Touya is still making up for the education he missed because he was here, so until he's done he and Meilin-chan are just engaged." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm so happy for them, but, what about you and Li-kun? You two have a lot of unfinished business." Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed.

"I don't know, it's been so long, but, yesterday when I first saw him, I was so happy." Sakura said with a small smile. "I told Meilin-chan before I left, that I wouldn't be going back. I want to stay here."

"Sakura-chan, if it's what will make you happy, then I'm sure your family won't mind it." Tomoyo told her. Just then Yukito arrived with their food.

"Thank you Yukito-san." Sakura said. Yukito nodded and went to go take the orders of other customers.

XXXXXXXXX

"Li-kun, we're back!" Tomoyo called. Syaoran appeared and put a finger to his lips.

"I just got Hotaru to sleep." He whispered. Tomoyo whispered and put their purchases down. Syaoran raised an eyebrow then looked at Sakura. She just shrugged. "I should have known she'd do that." He muttered. Sakura giggled.

"I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." Sakura told him.

"Yeah, I'm so sure, you did." He said sarcastically. Sakura pouted, and Syaoran smiled.

"You know, you're really cute when you do that." He whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled and kissed him.

"Well, you're cute in general." Sakura told him.

"Just cute?"

"No, you're absolutely handsome." She said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"All right, we set out next week. We're headed for the border between Clow country and Madojiku country." Syaoran said. "We'll spend this time preparing, and Tomoyo, what are you gonna do about Hotaru?"

"I can't take her with me, but, I don't want to leave her behind."

"You need to decide." Tomoyo nodded.

"Sakura, you are the Voice, you can send out a message to all the people loyal to the gods, ask them for help." Sakura nodded.

"I'll get right on it."

"Okay, everything is decided, all that's left to do, is get this done." Syaoran said. "So, good luck to us all, and pray the gods are watching over us."

**Yeah, shitty chapter I know, but, I wasn't sure what to write, so bear with me, and at the rate I'm going at, this'll be the last update for a long while because of school.**


End file.
